When It's All you've Got Left
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: Sequal to When All Else Fails : The aftermath of the destruction of Hogwarts Castle. The war has begun...dramatic music tum tum tum WARNING: SLASH, Harry and Draco ,angst, romance,some dark side crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

This world and it's characters is not owned by me in any way, they belong to J.k Rowling, and Harry and Darco belong to each other, the only thing that's mine is the plot and blah blah blah...you know the rest and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again so here you go , what you've all been waiting for (Or at least I like to think so anyway lol).....

**Warning:** this is Slash, meaning sexual relationships between two guys. If you do not like this then leave now and don't bother to read it.

.............................................................................................................................................

"There are so many dead Draco" Harry whispered into Draco's arms as they lay there. "I know, I know, but it happens, this is war" Draco replied quietly as he pressed Harry closer to him. Harry nodded and pressed his face against Draco's chest, Draco could feel the hot wet tears sliding down the dark haired boy's face and seeping into his night shirt.

He cradled the weeping boy until he was asleep, then let the darkness embrace him as well as he fell asleep in the dusty room in Grimauld Place. After all the survivors had landed at the ministry of magic most where sent home to their parents while Harry, Draco, Neville, The Patil twins, and the Weasley's all went to Grimauld Place with the rest. Now they were both lying there in a dusty old bed in a small room in the place. After Dumbledore had talked with the ministry of magic he came to Grimauld Place as well to take residence. He made the announcement that the list of dead would be read out loud in a ceremony taking place tomorrow and that now they should all put this out of their minds and get some sleep until the next day.

Everyone had taken his advice and found a room in the place and the next day at twelve o'clock there would be a meeting in the kitchen to the order members and the students there where they would read off the names of the dead and a similar but larger ceremony would take place at the ministry of magic for all the parents of the students that had been attending Hogwarts and the announcement would be made. The war is on.

For now there was nothing to do but sleep. And Draco and Harry slept, dreading the next day and the day after that and the day after that and so on. War was truly on.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny's POV:

In another room in Grimauld Place Ginny Weasley lay curled up in her bed. Her eyes were fixed open, tears pouring down her face as she fought against herself to keep from making noise as she wept. It had always been so, she was a quiet girl and she cried silently in her bed at night. She was always skipped over, being the smallest Weasley and the only girl she was forgotten many times. She was used to it. Tonight though, she didn't cry over that, or over being a pawn in the dark lord's plans, or that Harry would never love her. Tonight she cried because almost everyone she knew was dead.

When Snape had come rushing towards Dumbledore's office she knew something was wrong. Their search party group had been split up and she and Neville where heading towards the Library to look for Hermione when they saw him go. She turned to Neville and ran following Professor Snape with Neville behind her.

When she got to Dumbledore's office Snape had started a floo fire and was ushering everyone into it and to the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George where heading to the great hall. "Ginn the castle is going to blow up or something, go with Professor Snape to the Ministry, we have to go to the great hall" they shouted to her as they ran past. She looked around panicking, she couldn't decide what to do. Finally as the castle shook once again, she turned and ran out the door.

She was running down the last corridor to the great hall when she heard a girl scream. She grabbed hold of the corner wall and stopped herself just before she had gone into the corridor and looked to her left. There were five black cloaked figures pulling at something. That was what had screamed, it was Hermione. Her face was bloodied and her cloths were torn and she was being dragged away by the many death eaters. Hermione spotted Ginny and yelled "Ginny!!!! Help me!!!!"

Ginny looked into Hermione's scared eyes as two of the death eater's turned to look at her. Hermione stretched out her hand to Ginny and then the castle began to shake again. Ginny turned and ran as Hermione called out her name again. She brought her hands up to her ears and pressed them tightly to her head as she continued to run to the great hall.

When she got there she stared through the opened doors of the great hall. Bodies littered the floor everywhere. She walked over to the door in shock and hide behind it. She saw her mother. She was fighting a black hooded figure. The death eater raised its wand and shot a jet of black light right at her and she flew backwards hitting the wall and then sliding down it to the floor with a wide gash across her forehead. The death eater approached slowly, her hood had fallen off. Bellatrix lestrange stopped in front of her and raised her wand.

Ginny saw Harry and Draco run out of the hall beside her as a jet of green light flashed from the death eater's wand and hit her mother squarely in the chest and she went limp. "MOMMY!!!!!" Ginny screamed and she began running blindly towards her mother. The lady death eater turned to look at her but Ginny leapt onto the women, knocking her down hard on the floor. She stuck her wand underneath the women's chin and cried "Avada Kedavra!" but nothing happened. The women just lay there laughing cruelly. Ginny clenched her jaw and yelled "Avada Kedavra!!!" once again but nothing happened.

"Silly little girl, you think _you_ are powerful enough to use an unforgivable? You think you have enough hate in you child?" the women said mockingly and laughed again. Ginny screamed, her hatred for this woman was burning her skin, turning her insides to fire. Tears of frustration and anger were flowing down her cheeks as she looked into the women's hollow eyes. "Yes" she said coldly and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" this concentrating all her energy and her anger into the curse.

A jet of green light went from her wand into the women's neck and her head dropped lifelessly to the ground, her eyes wide in surprise. Ginny dropped her wand and sat up on the body. She had done it. She had killed someone. She had killed the women who murdered her mother. She felt horrified at herself, but not because of what she had just done, but because she had enjoyed it.

Just then she felt an arm wrap around her and a Neville's scared voice came, "Ginny we have to go now!". She snatched up her wand and let herself be pulled away by Neville as she stared back fixatedly at Bellatrix Lestrange's body, then at her mothers. Before she knew it she was on a threstal and in the air and the castle had just blown up behind her landing small bits of dust and debree in her hair, and then she was here, at Grimauld's place in her bed crying silently.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next Day at the ceremony Harry felt like the walking dead as he and Draco stepped into the crowded kitchen for the ceremony. The names had begun to be read aloud as the list went on and on. As Colin Creevy's name was called Harry's attention drifted of to the site of all the dead body's and of the castle collapsing leaving only ruins and clouds of dust. "Mrs. Molly Weasley" Dumbledore read gravely as the Weasley family huddled up close together at the other end of the room. "Cho Chang, Terri Boot, Professor Sprout, Madame Pince, Lavender Brown" the Patil twins burst into tears along with their parents who had arrived earlier. After a few more names were called Dumbledore said "Remus Lupin is in St.Mungo's when a spell scrapped his pinky finger, it did not cause enough damage to be fatal and will only keep him there for about less then two weeks" He paused and Looked towards Harry and then at the Weasley's before he continued, "Miss Hermione Granger has been reported missing, anyone with any knowledge of her whereabouts is urged to step up with the information" He finished as Hermione's mother began to cry into her husband's arms.

Harry turned to look at Ron who looked relived but worried sick about Hermione, and he looked at Ginny who had turned a sickly shade of green. 'She must be feeling so dreadful about Hermione' He thought to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Authors Note:** First I want to thank everyone of you nice kind people who reviewed When All Else fails, THNAK YOU!!! Thanks to everyone who is nice enough to review, your reviews really go a long way. Okay this is what I have so far but I'm thinking of not continuing it, but who knows. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'll be updating soon but for now this is all I got, enjoy and leave me some nice long reviews while you're at it ;).

P.S. Hey at least now you know what really happened to Hermione, course some of you, like Silver Malfoy Potter over there, had figured it out, the ring explanation should be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed Draco out of the kitchen after greeting everyone and mourning. He felt exhausted but before he was allowed to retreat to his and Draco's unofficial room they were both stopped by Professor Snape. "Malfoy, Potter" he said addressing both of them, "Dumbledore has asked me to speak to you both, follow me" and with that he lead them both into a corner of the house Harry had never been to.

They stepped through a large dark wooden door and into a dim room with chairs scattered through out it and a few desks in the corner with another door at the opposite end. He led them both to a desk and sat behind it while they both took chairs and sat facing him. "It seems everyone needs a while of rest and time for grieving" he started, a grim look etched into his pale features, "But before we can allow that we must get a few things in order". "You both will be making your permanent residence here by order of Dumbledore, seeing as neither has a place to go and both need somewhere safe to be, you will have the room you're currently staying in as your new living quarters".

Both Harry and Draco glanced at each other but neither had any objections and Snape continued, "We are enlisting any former student that is willing into the order and from here you're most important lessons will be continued unofficially". There was a pause and Harry said "I'll join" and then looked at Draco. "I will too then" he said. Snape gave a brief smile and said "Yes well, in a few days your lessons will begin after you've all been given time to rest and mourn for your losses, then we expect your best, no slaking, you may leave now" he finished and with that he got up and headed to the door.

Harry caught up with him and called out "Wait! How many students are joining?" Snape turned to him and said "We don't know, the formal announcements will be made at the Order meeting in three days time; I suppose we will just have to wait and see"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry and Draco began to set up their room as their Hogwarts trunks, which had apparently been found undamaged along with a few others, where sent to them. They spent the rest of the days quiet and secluded, trying to push the events of the past few days out of their minds. People walked through the order crying or silent or nervous as person after person enlisted. The Patil twins had enlisted along with Neville, Crabbe and Goyle, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and a lot of others whose names they didn't know along with many parents and older witches and wizards. All the Weasley children took up residence in Grimaulds place as well as some of the full families that had joined like the Patil twins and their Mother and Father and uncle.

Eventually the day's of rest ended and the Order meeting was held announcing all of the new members followed by speeches and announcements. Snape stood and announced that Defense Against The Dark Arts would be continued in the wall room taught by Professor Lupin as soon as he was out of St.Mungos which would be in a day or so. There was to be joint Charms and Transfiguration taught in the east room by McGonagall and there would only be the most important things taught. Potions was to be taught by Snape in the east room to a small group of two or three handpicked students to help with concocting potions for the order.

Then Dumbledore rose to give his speech which informed most of what needed doing and what preparations would be done. "Finally I officially announce to you all that the war is on and we will begin to fight it. I ask you all to do your best and for all of those who died, friends, students, sons and daughters, for them we shall make a difference!" he finished and shortly after the meeting dispersed.

As Harry and Draco were leaving the room Snape came to them again with Ron at his side and said "You three need to come with me, we have some important news for you and Mr.Weasley" and with that they were led to the room from before, only this time they went right through it and into the door on the back wall which led to a corridor. Snape muttered a password and a door appeared and he held it open for the boys who all walked in followed by him.

The room had dark maroon walls and was dimly lit with a large round wooden table surrounded by dark purple arm chairs and couches. On the largest couch sat a boy with long black hair and a long handsome pale face with dark blue-black eyes. "Zabini" Draco said smiling slightly and went to greet the boy along with Harry. "Hi Draco, Harry" he replied grimly. "I'm afraid Mr. Zabini's visit is not one for pleasure, he has some information for you and then he must leave quickly".

Harry glance questioningly at Snape and he said "Mr.Zabini here is a spy for the order, we needed a few more since I had to reveal myself" he cleared his throat and then said "I belive you have some thing to share with us?" he said to Blaise who looked at him and then said "Oh yes". He looked towards Harry and Ron and continued, "I have news on your Mrs. Granger".

Ron looked at him startled and Harry breathed in sharply as Blaise continued, "She's been captured by the dark side and is captive right now somewhere, The word is that she is to be given as a slave after a short while to see if she has any information, Me and my contact are trying to find a way to retrieve the girl but as of now we haven't succeeded but we are still trying, as soon as we get more information we will sort a plan". Ron looked a little sick as he exclaimed "They have her!" Blaise nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry but I have to be going now, I've already overstayed as it is" Blaise said, standing up and shaking hands with Snape and the rest. "I'll report back as soon as I have something more on this girl" he said and with that Snape led him out. Harry looked at Ron who looked like he was trying to contain his tears. Harry went over to him and took him into his arms, "It'll be okay Ron, we'll get her" he whispered, patting his friends back reassuringly. "She was like a sister to me…" he mumbled, "I can't even imagine the kinds of things they're doing to her in there!". "We can't do anything about it Ron" he said, "We just have to wait until Blaise comes back with more for us, then we can do something but for now it's out of our hands". Ron pulled away from Harry and nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, :Your right, thanks Harry" he said and then left silently.

"Do you think the weasel will be okay?" Draco asked quietly next to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder. "He just needs some time right now, that's all" Harry replied, "As soon as we have some good news on her he'll be better". And with that they both left the room and headed into their bedroom. Harry looked out of the small window that overlooked a small courtyard flooded in moonlight. It turned out that the house that had once been the Black Families' was a well hid mansion and the house was very large, though about one fourth of it was still undiscovered by the order seeing as most of the entrances to the other parts of the house were hidden.

It was night and Harry was tired. The next day would begin their lessons. He climbed underneath the covers of his and Draco's bed as the blonde boy climbed in next to him and slid his arms around him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note:** Thank you for everyone who reviewed first of all, even thought that wasn't much, it's still great! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! For those of you who didn't, anyways this was a short chapter but that's because I sort of ran out of things here. In the next one or soon I should have the ring explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of days Mad Eye taught their DADA because Lupin was still at St.Mungos. They were all taught the unforgivable curses and were made to perform them as their first lesson so they would know what they were dealing with when the time came to deal with the death eaters. They were told that next they would be learning the curses that the Order and the Aurors used before resorting to the unforgivables.

Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron all sat around a small round table to eat their lunch together after lessons. "It just doesn't feel right" Goyle said, "not being at Hogwarts". Crabbe nodded in agreement, "its weird being taught anywhere else, especially knowing that we'll never go back to Hogwarts and never see the castle again". Ron clutched his cup of pumpkin juice and drained it, then sighed sadly. He hadn't been talking for awhile and Harry was worried about him, even Draco seemed a little concerned.

Professor Snape made his way quietly to their table unnoticed and when he spoke they all jumped in their seats, "Are any of you here familiar with animagi magic?" he said. Everyone except Draco and Crabbe shook their heads no. "Well you will be learning it" he finished. "Just us?" Harry asked. "Yes Potter just you lot" he replied agitatedly "Mad eye picked you all specifically for this project, you will report to him in the gym in ten minutes" with that he turned to Draco and said "I take it then that you and Goyle here are familiar with it, explain".

Draco nodded and said "Well I've managed my form and I've been trying to teach it to Crabbe and Goyle here but only Goyle seemed to have picked it up, he's not fully there yet but he's almost there" Snape nodded and said "Alright I shall inform Mad eye" and with that he swept away from the table.

Harry and Ron turned to Draco and Ron said "You're an Animagi??" with confusion written out on his face. Draco blushed and said "Do you remember when you were walking with Seamus Finnigan towards the quidditch pitch around December last year?" Ron looked even more confused and said "I guess…." But before he could say more Draco continued quickly "And there was a white ferret that ran up a tree and you both laughed and said 'Watch out that could be Malfoy trying to spy on the Gryffindor practice'" and at this he looked down.

A look of understanding dawned on Ron's face and he looked straight at Malfoy and stuttered "You…" "Yes, yes weasel, do you get it now?" Ron burst into fits of laughter as Harry looked a little lost. Crabbe looked at him sympathetically and explained "Draco's form…." Harry thought for a moment and then said "O". He too burst into laughter, though not as strongly as Ron who was pounding on the table with his fists, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Draco stood up and said "Well now that we all know and find it so amusing I think we should get going to the gym" (A/N: Yes Grimauld place has a gym somehow, don't ask why). Harry stood up too and so did Crabbe and Goyle and they headed towards the gym with Ron trailing behind them holding his stomach with little bits of broken laughter still escaping him.

As they walked Harry leaned over to Draco and said "Don't think I don't know you told him that just to get him to laugh Draco" at this Draco grunted and Harry kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks Drake, that was really sweet of you". Harry could have sworn Draco was blushing with a hint of a small smile on his face as he mumbled "You all would have found out eventually anyway…"

They neared the gym and Goyle opened the door as they all headed in. Harry looked around in awe as he took in the room he had never been to. It was a huge windowless room about three stories high with white walls and red tile floors where pillows and such had been scattered for practice for the order. Mad Eye Moody leaned against the far left wall with his arms crossed and when he saw them he hobbled over to them and grunted "Well it's about time, Snape has told me that You there" he pointed at Malfoy "Already have a form, show me".

Draco looked down and kneeled on the ground for a second, his head bowed in concentration, and the next second there was a snow white ferret with gleaming blue eyes that reminded Harry of Billy who was somewhere at Hogwarts grounds and of Viper who was still wandering around the place. Harry told himself that the second he could talk to Dumbledore he would ask to search the grounds for the missing puppy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Ron break into uncontrollable laughter again and Ferret Draco squeal angrily. Harry saw Mad Eye grin from next to Ron. "Alright you can change back now" he said and Draco was soon standing there once again. "Great form, you're gonna help me teach the rest, first we'll go over the basics and then you will take over and I'll take Goyle over here to see where he's at and help him finish".

Towards the end of the lesson Draco had them all taught and ready to begin while a large bear growled at the other side of the room next to Mad Eye. They were interrupted by Mad Eye who said "Alright it's already 2:13 am, Lesson is over, now We already have two well formed animagi's here, the rest of you will continue practicing, I have chosen you specifically because I am sure you will all get it quickly, This magic takes a while to learn normally but I am convinced you lot will get it in less then three weeks with the training you will be doing. Report here everyday, same time" He then turned to Draco and Goyle, who had turned back from a bear. "Now in animagus magic there are two different forms you can take, though that's not known to many, Draco and Goyle will be working on gaining their second animagus form and all of you will too as soon as you gain your first, you can all go now" he finished and they all headed back to their rooms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Draco headed to their room as they said goodnight to Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron. They were both tired from their long lesson with Mad Eye and knew they had another one to look forward to tomorrow.

Draco pulled down the covers of their bed and they both slipped into it as they tossed off their cloths. They put their arms around each other and Harry ran his hand through Draco's soft silvery hair. Something on his finger glinted in the moonlight through the silky white blonde strands and he found himself staring at the silver ring Draco had given him. He pulled his hand back and examined it.

Draco took his hand and said "I told you this was my mothers and it was" he whispered as he to gazed at the ring. "It was made by a great great long ago relative on my mother's side and he gave it to his wife, who gave it to their son, who gave it to his wife who gave it to their son and so forth. It's extremely powerful. My mother's mother gave it to her when she didn't have a son and told her to give it to the one she loved, but she never gave it to my father, she said she never loved him"

He sighed and looked down as he continued "When My mother gave it to me she told me to give it to someone I loved more than anything in the world and that if they where my magical match and my true love, it would protect them forever" he looked up at Harry with bright mercury eyes but Harry didn't know what to say so he just pulled Draco towards him and kissed him deeply.

Draco smiled and said "I Love you Harry and we were meant to be together". He bit his lip for a second and said "I want you forever, as my spouse". Harry blinked and said "Are you…are you asking…???" "Ya that's what I'm asking" Draco replied hastily biting his lip more fiercely. Harry smiled widely and said "Well I excepted it to be a little more romantic but…" "Oh bugger off" Draco said playfully shoving Harry.

The dark haired boy began to laugh and said "Of course!" Draco smiled back and said "good then" and pulled Harry to him, holding the boy tight against him as they began to kiss deeply.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Authors Note:** Okay for those of you who don't get it Draco just proposed to Harry, so they're engaged now!!! Yay!!! Anyway, Thanks for everyone who's reviewing and thanks SpikedDraco for reviewing and making me stop being lazy and write! Anyway if you haven't review yet then REVIEW!!!!!!...Please…pretty please..

……………………………………………………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Their lessons and animagi practice continued extensively over the next week. Draco and Goyle where working on their second forms still while Crabbe had managed to turn himself into a boar with large sharp tusks and a crop of short bristly hair atop its head. Draco was the one who had been laughing when he finally transformed, "I always knew you where a pig Crabbe" he snorted over his laughter.

Today Crabbe was practicing with Draco and Goyle while Harry and Ron where still on their first forms. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Ron concentrating hard on the transformation. Harry had his eyes closed and was trying to imagine what it felt like to be in the midst of transforming when he heard a squeak come from beside him. He opened one eye reluctantly and nearly toppled backwards when he saw a brown weasel with the bright red head and bright red spots on its nose sitting next to him.

His reaction drew the attention of the rest and they all began laughing hysterically as they noticed Ron's form. "The weasel's a...." Draco laughed out, "The weasel's a...!" "Weasel!" Crabbe snorted out and Draco nearly toppled over with laughter. There was an angry squeal from beside Harry and Ron was there in an instant "At least I'm not a ferret" he mumbled, "Or a Pig". "That's a Boar, weasel" Crabbe snapped back.

"Hey I may be a ferret but you're still a weasel" Draco said, still laughing. "Alright, alright pipe down, haha you've had your laugh now you three get back to work and you weas-I mean Ron, come here with me" Ron turned bright red but followed Moody to receive instructions on his second form.

Harry sat there in anger for a moment. Draco had his form, Ron had his form, Goyle had his form and even Crabbe had his form! Why didn't he? What was wrong with him!? He felt frustration throbbing in his temple so hard that it hurt and made his chest ache from the force of trying to contain it. He tried to calm down but the more he tried to still his anger the worse it became. The anger was overwhelming and it was taking him over, he began to panic suddenly as his eyesight began to go red and the anger was wrapping itself around him, choking the breath out of him....

Suddenly he heard Ron scream from beside him and someone gasped, He turned his head to Ron but found that his whole neck and chest went with him, sliding on the floor. HE panicked and then his eyesight was back to normal and he was sitting up on the floor again with everyone looking at him, Ron looking slightly horrified and Crabbe hiding behind Goyle.

Harry looked around confused and said "What? Why's everyone staring?"/ "Well you just turned into a giant hideous snake, then back" Ron said a bit oddly. Harry's eyes widened and he stammered, "I did??" "Ya you did, looks like your first forms a snake Harry" Moody said, walking towards him. "How can you not know you changed?!?" Ron asked bewildered. "Well I wasn't really trying to, and then it just happened". "Try it again Harry, just to make sure you got it right" Moody said. Harry nodded and tried to concentrate on the transformation, but when he opened his eyes everything was still in color and he was still just sitting there.

Mad eye Moody frowned and said "Are you concentrating hard enough?" "I don't know" Harry replied, "I'll try again". Again he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, harder this time but again nothing happened and Harry was becoming frustrated. "I can't do it!" he exclaimed angrily. Moody's frown deepened "You said you weren't concentrating when you turned, then what where you thinking about?" he asked. "Um" Harry said, "I was mad, mad because everyone else turned and I hadn't yet....and I was frustrated, and then I felt a sort of pain and everything turned red, then Ron gasped"

Moody thought for a second and then said "Try it again". Harry complied and still nothing happened. He slammed his fist on the floor in frustration and looked up at Moody, who opened his eyes wide and flinched. "What?" Harry asked for the second time. Ron said "Your eyes just turned red for a second, but now their back". Harry looked confused and Moody said "Try concentrating on anger".

Harry stared at him and shrugged. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought about how everyone had turned and he hadn't and agitation and anger began to seep back into him. He felt the anger enclosing him and he pictured himself with red eyes. When he opened his eyes, still nothing happened. He gave out an angry snarl and this time a new, stronger anger flowed through him and it felt like his blood was on fire as his vision grew red and his skin stretched painfully. When he opened his eyes everything was red. He turned his head to look at the mirror on the far wall of the gym and saw an enormous Black snake with piercing emerald eyes looking back at him. On its back a patch of green scales stood out in a long line. As Harry turned, the thick muscular black body turned as well and he noticed that the pattern of green scales was just barely recognizable as a lighting bolt.

He met the emerald slited eyes again and a cold swept through him so fast and sudden that he jumped and when he looked back into the mirror a tall boy with messy black hair was staring back at him.

Harry found everyone was still staring at him and he said for the third time, "What?", "It's just a form" he added. "Crabbe scared of snakes" Draco said nodding to the shaking form of Crabbe, hiding behind Goyle. "It's okay Crabbe he's not a snake anymore" he said. Ron began to laugh and Draco said "You can't laugh, weasel, you're scared of spiders". Goyle began to snicker too and Soon Moody was herding them all back in their places and telling them to Continue their work.

He walked over to Harry and said "That was some impressive form Harry". "It didn't work when I was concentrating" he said awkwardly, "Only when I was angry, so angry it felt like the anger was wrapping around me and..." Moody nodded and said "I suppose that's nothing to worry about, Tonks can only transform into a mouse when she thinks about cheese spread" but Harry could tell something was off that Moody was trying to cover up but before he could say anything Moody said "Well times up, off you all go, tomorrow you can all try for your second forms".

Everyone headed for the door and Draco came over and took Harry's hand, but just as Harry had opened his mouth to speak, the cold voice of Snape interrupted. "Potter, Weasley, come with me, there is more...important news for you".

* * *

**Authors Note**: **It was hard trying to think of forms for all of them but since I had this chapter half written I decided to at least finish it. I'm sticking to it that I'm probably not going to update for a while on this but I think I will eventually update. I'm wanna thank all of my reviewers for all my wonderful 14 reviews; bless you all for actually reviewing. If I can get some self discipline I'll be trying to write another chapter and not break the computer in aggravation of writer's block, but I think it should go okay :). Well that's all, and of course the normal plea: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. If anyone's got any suggestions on a second form for Draco, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, or Harry I'd be grateful if they shared cause that part really IS frustrating. Also could anyone that read When All Else Fails tell me wether I killed Lucius Malfoy? damn it I can't remember!**


	5. Chapter 5

They were once again led to the familiar dark room were Blaise Zabini was waiting for them. Skipping the formalities, Ron blurted out "So you have news on Hermione?" Harry had thought that Blaise would be the type of person that was annoyed by this, but as Snape, who surely was, glared at him, Blaise began right away. "I have good news, but in not so great context" he began in his light brisk voice. "Hermione is being sold as a slave to a death eater". "How is that good news?" Ron began. Blaise cut him off with a raised hand and said "Let me finish. I have a source. Let's call her a very good friend and supporter of what we're doing. She has devised a Plan to purchase Hermione, then help us smuggle her out and say that she ran away, therefore explaining how she will suddenly appear back in the order."

"Not to worry thought, the whole operation will be taken care of, and you should have her back in a few weeks". At this Ron became outraged. "A few weeks!" he yelled, his ears becoming red. "Who knows what they've done to her, what they could…two weeks!" Draco looked at Ron in alarm as Harry held him back and tried to calm him. "We should go" Harry said apologetically, "Will you let us know how it goes and all?" he asked. "Of course" Blaise said to them as Draco and Harry began to shuffle Ron out of the room.

Ron turned, red faced, to head toward his room but found himself face to face with Ginny. She took one look at him and said in alarm "Ron what's wrong?" "It's Hermione" Harry said, "Can you take him to his room and take care of him for us Gin?" "Ya" said Ginny. She put and arm around her older brother and began to lead him down the corridor. "We better get to sleep soon, Animagi training tomorrow." Draco said. Harry didn't look at him, his gaze concentrated on the floor and his insides swimming in guilt. He couldn't quite understand why as Draco's hand slipped into his own. He looked up and Draco kissed his gently, an understanding in his eyes that Harry had never found in anyone else before. "Okay" Harry said and they headed to their room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As their Animagi class continued, Crabbe and Goyle were excused because in Mad eye's point of view they were only capable of one form. After many failed attempts everyone agreed. As Draco, Harry, and Ron were trying to form their second Animagi forms, there was a barley noticeable shift in the air and Harry and Draco opened their eyes to find an over-grown shaggy brown dog with remarkable red eyes and red spots on its face sitting near them. It panted, barked, and turned back into their friend Ron. "Yes!" Ron exclaimed happily and got up to go show Moody.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and said "I can't believe it, I've been practicing since the beginning and I still haven't gotten my second form!" He pouted and Harry had to snicker. "Well it's really hard, so you should get it soon, maybe even today, but I got my first one two days ago so it'll probably take forever for me to get my second form!" Draco scowled and said "Well then let's get to it" and they resumed practicing.

Harry tried to catch the sensation of his skin melting and transforming on him but instead, finding all his inner turmoil spilling out of him, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Draco, who opened his eyes a second later. Their eyes met and suddenly Harry felt a shiver of power run down his spin. He felt his muscles tightening, then spreading with a feeling like melted butter. He flexed his powerful hands and heard the sound of something sharp scraping the floor and suddenly the steel grey eyes he had been looking into were slited and cat-like.

AS his vision expanded, he felt a gasp form inside of him without leaving his lips. He was looking into the face of a large, powerful Silver dragon towering above him. The Dragon's body shifted and bright silver wings spread out behind him. Harry could not take his eyes off the creature as it leaned forward and sniffed the air around Harry as he heard distant gasps. It leaned its head in and nuzzled Harry's neck, and a second later Draco was the one standing there with his face in Harry's neck, stroking it.

Harry looked down at his hands which were now splayed out on the floor. Paws. Big powerful paws fitted with shimmering black claws. He turned his head towards the mirror at the other end of the room and saw Draco running his hands through the glorious main of an impossibly large golden lion. He saw that the lion had a barely noticeable lighting shape on it's forehead, almost hidden by it's hair and only a shade lighter then the rest of it's glorious golden skin and a second latter It was Harry in the mirror with Draco against his neck.

Draco pulled back and smiled at Harry and Harry engulfed him in a passionate kiss to express his joy. He was so glad he was a lion; it almost made up for the shock and disappointment of his first form, the snake. Their snogging was interrupted by Mad eye and Ron, both with their mouths hanging wide. "No wonder you both took so long at your forms, your last forms were wonderful! Some of the most Powerful I've ever seen". "Wow Harry your form was magnificent, and so was Draco's. You should have seen the look on our faces, one second you and Draco are sitting there and the next we're in the same room with a gigantic Dragon and Lion!"

Draco smiled at Harry and they both smiled at Ron's stupid grin and Mad eye's proud look. "well" Draco said, "At least Animagi class is over".

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Authors note: I know that's an odd place to end it but I was getting to the end of my creativity rush. I also know I haven't been writing for a while but hopefully I'll be finishing this story soon. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read my story! Please review again and for people who haven't reviewed yet then…review! I really really like review ;) hint hint


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed one day thing were calm and then the next things began to be rushed. Their defense classes and their spell classes were being wrapped up and now it was practices and small missions, the bigger missions were being left up to the older more experienced members of the order.

The mission to raise Hogwarts castle from the ruins it had become was slowly coming underway. Dumbledore wasn't going to take the attack lying down and as a show of rebellion they were going to rebuild and improve on the old now destroyed structure. It had been weeks since they had heard from blaze and they were all sitting around the dinning table eating lunch when Neville Longbottom came crashing into the kitchen. The red faced boy had to bend over to catch his breath before he was capable of stuttering

"she…she…shes…here.." he began. Draco and Harry looked at Neville with strange expressions. "What?" Draco asked. "She…!" Neville said. Ron's face palled, if that was even possible, and he looked a little sick. Draco and Harry still had no idea what the boy was talking about until they heard footsteps in the hall.

They all turned their heads to see Professor Snape accompanying a young girl, his arm around her. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. She turned her pale face to him and her expression was blank, then she turned and broke away from Snape and ran off. Snape turned to Ron and shook his head in a gesture as if saying "Now is not a good time…" and calmly went off seemingly after the girl.

Ron looked at Draco and Harry, then got up and left the table. Ginny's face appeared at the kitchen door, even whiter then Ron's as she watched him go. She threw a nervous glance towards Draco and Harry and then left as well. "She must be even more at a loss then the rest of us…" Harry said sadly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Ginny had disappeared and word got around that Hermione only permitted Snape and Dumbledore to enter her chambers. In the midst of all the confusion, Ginny's absence went unnoticed as things became more and more rushed. It was only until a few days later, when Ginny still hadn't turned up, that everyone took notice. They searched but she, her broomstick, and her wand came up missing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The search for Ginny Weasly was still on when Hermione first came out of her room. Draco, Harry, and Ron were on their way to the kitchen for breakfast when they were met with a much unexpected site. Hermione sat ridged and very still at a seat of the table, her face still very pale. She looked up at them as they entered.

Everyone took their seats around her nervously and she raised her arm and flicked her wrist in a quick movement, making a breakfast of toast and eggs appear in front of them. She picked up a fork and said "Well, I know you must have all been worried about me, and that your still worried now, but all I ask is please, no questions, and let us just focus on what's important here" she was met with silence, and added "Okay?"

Ron looked pained and he finally broke, saying "But Hermione, we were worried about you; it must have been horrible, what happened? And why did you only talk to Snape for so long.." He was cut off by Hermione as she broke out angrily "Ron I said do not ask questions, I have my reasons!". Draco and Harry winced at this and watched on as Ron turned red and replied " we were all worried to death about you and this is how you treat us? You ignore us and then refuse to tell us anything! Ginny completely clammed up she was so worried about you…"

"Ginny is a lying little traitor!" Hermione broke out suddenly, standing up in her seat. "Do not say that name around me!". "What gives you the right to say that about my sister!" Ron began, furious "She's been worried sick of you like the rest of us, maybe more, and now you say these things about her! Next you'll be saying that we..", "That little Whore left me to die! That's why she clammed up Ron, that's why she's missing!" Hermione yelled, face burning. "She left here, and I watched her leave, I told her never to come near me again".

Ron didn't say anything for a few moments, his face completely blank. Then the rage came pouring back into him and he yelled "You told my sister to leave here? You say all these lies about her and you told her to leave. You're the reason she left?". Hermione was now icy cool. "Yes Ron, I told her to leave" she said. Before Ron got the chance to explode again however, Hermione exploded. "She tried to kill me in my sleep, and I was expecting it Ron!" She screamed. "I pointed my wand at her throat and told her to leave, or I would kill her, and sure enough she left. Look in her things Ron. You'll find a letter from Percy there. Something twisted in Ginny, something not so different from what happened to Percy. She's gone Ron, she's not your precious little Ginny anymore, and she'll never be again, she's on his side now. She's with Percy. She's with Voldemort!" And with that Hermione stormed out of the Kitchen, followed by Ron and two separate slamming doors.

A few minutes Later Ron was back in the kitchen, Paler then when he had seen Hermione. He had a letter Clutched in his hand. He sat himself down in a chair and sat there, staring at nothing. Finally he turned to Harry and gave him the thick parchment letter, then got up and left the kitchen.

**

* * *

****Author's Note**: Well Ginny has gone to the dark side, because I hate her, and because it just seems so right. And because I hate her. So sadly enough the weasly family is all messed up now, and the final battle is nearing. I don't think there will be enough time to put this in, but I was planning on putting Snape and Hermione together. O yes and Sorry but the Dog Billy and the Snake have sort of gotten lost in the story….Sorry about that but they will make one final appearance. That's all for now, the story is nearing its end, please R & R! Don't make me beg here. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Harry sat together at the now empty and deserted breakfast table. Harry stared at the letter held in his hand and finally picked it up and opened it, reading it while Draco sat patiently beside him and waiting, reading it more then once to let it sink in. Finally he put it down and turned to the blonde boy sitting beside him.

"It's from Percy, asking Ron to go over to the dark side, but very subtly, saying Ginny's with him..." Harry's calm tone broke and he yelled in rage "How could she do that to Hermione! Tried to kill her in her sleep! It can't be, I mean can you picture...Ginny?" Harry had to stop and shake his head, as if too many words were trying to get out of his mouth at the same time.

"You don't need to explain to me Harry" Draco said calmly, "I know how you feel; I know what you're thinking". "Ya..." Harry replied, "Ya I guess...I guess we lost her..."."Yes, and it was a big loss to some but we at least have to be glad this treachery was revealed to us so soon, before it could have done serious damage, there's no time to worry about Ginny now, she's gone, lost, and possibly an enemy...worry about Hermione instead"

Harry Nodded and searched for Draco´s hand under the table, but instead Draco leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace. From Draco´s chest came Harry's mumble of "ya...I should talk to Hermione later, or we..."."Yes, that's a good idea" Draco replied, then added "And Ron". "Ya, and Ron, but Fred and George first, they can calm Ron down better...it's more of a weasleys thing I guess...", "Okay" Draco said.

Harry and Draco were interrupted later by a grim looking Severus Snape, coming to call them to a small meeting in Dumbledore's grimauld place office. They followed him to the large imposing wooden door and watch as Snape knocked twice and whispered a password. The door parted open and he walked in followed by the two boys. Inside the dark room Dumbledore stood in front of his desk looking grimly at the other occupants of the room. Tonks, Kingsley, and Neville Longbottom were waiting there for them, all also looking grim.

"Ah, Harry, Draco, good, now we can begin" Dumbldore stated, Turning to face the room as Harry and Draco took a spot with the rest of the crowd. "There's bad news, I'm afraid" he began, his voice grave. "Draco, Harry, Neville, this I take it that it's news to you both that we've just lost three of our Aurors". The three boys look at each other in surprise, then back at Dumbledore, who continued to speak. "Boys, this is not any easy thing, this war, and the battles for use have just become more strained then ever. We didn't want to send you out this early, but I'm afraid we must start sending all available Phoenix Aurors, which you three are considered to be, on missions."

Nobody spoke and Dumbldore turned to his desk and pulled out some papers, shuffling them and going over them quietly. "A planned raid on a muggle town outside of London and the assassination of an order supporting wizarding family living there has recently come to our attention, we must act quickly, this family also has members in the Ministry, the raid and murders are planned for tonight." He finished. "Boys, Tonks and Kingsley will need your help, along with the other two Phoenix aurors we will be sending, just follow their instructions and their leads and be careful, I wish you all the best of luck, and now you should be going, quickly now" he said, motioning for everyone to leave. Tonks left to get the other Aurors and Kingsley beckoned for the boys to follow him.

They walked through the halls into the equipment room and Kingsley grabbed three dark cloaks for them and handed one to each. "Standard Auror cloaks with protection spells" he explained to them as they put them on. "Come on" he said when they had finished, "We've got to go meet with Tonks and the others". They all rushed outside to meet the others who were waiting for them. "I trust Minerva has taught you all to apparate?" Tonks asked. They all nodded and she turned to face the group. "Here's the plan. We all apparate to the town sign, and from there we'll sneak in, fast and discreetly, we need to find them, hopefully they haven't begun yet, but if they have we rush in". She faced Draco, Harry, and Neville and said "You three don't know the sign do you? Right well, here" She finished without giving them a chance to respond; she pointed her wand at each of them in turn and muttered a spell. The image of yellow wooden sign beside a road appeared to him, a grassy filed lying behind it, it read "Welcome to Daisy hollow" painted in large white letters.

Tonks looked at them all and they all nodded to her. "Ready?" she asked. After a pause everyone nodded their heads and with Tonk's finally nod, they all cast their spells, and where there had been seven cloaked figures now there was only a thin fog that was quickly dispersed by the low wind.

* * *

**authors note: **I know this is really short but it's just kind of a half chapter, the other half I'll be posting soon, Thanks to everyone who reviews this story and "when all else fails", i really apreciate it and all those wonderful reviews dragged me back to this story, the other half of this chapter will be up soon, Draco and Harry on their first order mission as things in the war take a turn for the worst... 


	8. Chapter 8

Seven cloaked figures appeared almost as if out of thin air around the welcome sign of Daisy Hollow, They looked around for a moment at their ranks and surroundings as a breeze blew by, driving ripples across the grassy fields behind them. A boy with pale blonde hair turned to face a boy with unfixable messy black locks and grasped his hand tightly beneath their cloaks.

"Alright" Tonks said, "let's move". She got onto the road and began to follow it into the town with the rest of the cloaked figures following close behind. They reached a large building at the entrance to the main of the town after passing a few small homes. They all gathered together and pressed themselves into the back of the large building. Tonks turned to them and said "Okay, I'll be right back, nobody move, I'm going to check out the scene. A second later a small grey mouse appeared on the floor, a spot on its head a faded bubble gum pink, it hurried off and the others were left to wait in silence.

The air was grim and nobody dared to move or speak a word. Neville seemed to be holding his breath and the other two Aurors, much more experienced then the seventeen year old students, stayed still and quite with grim expressions to match the mood of the moment. As Draco looked around him and things began to sink in, the scariest thought he had ever imagined rushed into his head and his heart almost stopped as his gaze swept over Harry and his troubled emerald eyes, seemingly concentrated on nothing, but concentrating very hard. 'I could lose him…' He suddenly pulled Harry very close to him, taking the boy half by surprise. 'One wrong move, one mistake, one act of cruel fate and he could be gone from me forever, I could lose him'. Harry read the sudden overwhelming pain in Draco's eyes as he rushed in and captured Harry's lips passionately, almost desperately. Their eyes met over the kiss for a few pained moments, before they closed them and grabbed at each other tightly.

They were interrupted as Tonks rushed back to them, transforming back into herself as she turned to face them all in one swift motion. "They've already started!" she gasped, "We were warned to late, let's go quickly!" and with that she turned and started running, the rest following after her. She ran at the fastest pace she could muster towards a light blue house, sending a sad passing glance towards a white house as she ran. Harry turned his head to see what she had been looking at and wished he hadn't as he saw the body of a woman slumped over on the front steps of the house, eyes wide and vacant, blouse ripped open with her chest exposed, the blue door behind her open. He thought he could see another body inside but didn't want to verify, he turned his gaze firmly forward and kept running, he was right behind Tonks as she ran toward the house, taking them into a neighborhood with a cluster of Houses laid near a street that curved into the main of the town.

"Rudolphus Lestrange is there, take him prisoner by any means, kill the rest!" Tonks shouted behind her. The words 'kill the rest' echoed lazily in his head, making him shuddered as his lungs pumped for oxygen. Kill the rest… Harry turned to check if everyone had heard and heads nodded at him. Could he actually _kill _the rest…he thought to himself. As he thought about the body of the woman on the steps, and as the images of Hogwarts castle crashing down and all the people there rushed through his head, he thought, why not? They've done it, and so have I…

They burst into the blue house, Tonks in the lead. She immediately began shooting out curses towards the hooded figures standing about. A muggle child was on the floor screaming in pain, a little girl in a torn yellow dress who looked to be no older then eleven. She was under cruciatus, death eaters standing around her enjoying the scene, Harry immediately felt sick. Most of the death eaters were caught off guard and two went down from Tonk's thrown curses, but soon all wands were out and at least half alert and the curses began to fly. The amount of black hooded figures in the room was double the size of their small party and they were outnumbered at least 2 to one.

"Lestrange isn't here!" Harry heard Tonks yell, she gestured to one of the Aurors and to Neville and Kingsley to follow her and left the house, calling out "kill them all!" behind her as she ran out of the house, leaving Harry, Draco, and the other Auror to take care of the rest of the death eaters. Harry hesitated, not sure what exactly to do, throwing binding curses and keeping as far away from the unforgivables as he could, despite what Tonks had said.

Until, that is, he heard a tortured yell coming from beside him. He turned to see Draco getting hit with a spell. He heard the words "_crucio!_" coming from a tall hooded figure in a harsh voice. Immediately Draco began to twist, grimacing and yelling, trying to contain his screams. Harry's vision went red. He unconsciously let out a loud war cry of a yell and threw a power spell at the death eater holding out the dark brown wand. The man went flying and slammed into the wall with a large cracking sound, his neck hitting it at an odd angle, the man fell onto the floor already dead. Harry rushed to Draco's side, throwing and dodging curses.

Draco narrowly dodged a curse and it flew right past his head. Harry whirled around to face the death eater who had thrown it and coldly called out "_avada kedavera_". A jet of green light shot out of his wand and hit the death eater in the chest and he dropped to the ground. A second later another jet of green light flew past his head, hitting someone behind him. He turned and saw a death eater with his wand held out fall to the ground, and turned back to the direction of the spell. Draco had stood up and was holding out his wand, smirking. "Nearly got yourself killed there Potter, be more careful next time" he teased, though Harry could tell by his voice and his slightly shaking hand that he was shaken.

"I could say the same to you" Harry replied as Draco did a half spin and aimed another green jet towards a death eater. Harry noticed another figure running off in towards the back of the house and shot the killing curse toward his retreating back almost without thinking. The Auror that had been with them showed up beside him, "They're all gone, I'll check the house for more, you two go help Tonks and the others!" Draco nodded and took Harry by the hand, rushing him out of the house. They didn't have to go far, right next to the house they had just been in, on the street, the other battle was waging. Outside were even more death eaters, at least thirty.

Harry jumped in with Draco, both throwing curses every which way. "Lestrange! There!" he heard Tonks yell. He turned to see Lestrange fighting with an Auror and trying to escape, some of the Aurors were trying to stop him from leaving. Harry's eyes fell on Neville who had for some reason stopped in his tracks, which was very unwise seeing as he was in the middle of a death eater battle. He was staring at something, then glaring fiercely, his hands twitching at his sides.

A spell came straight towards Neville but the boy didn't even blink, didn't turn towards it, and Harry Hastily cast a shielding spell over the boy. Just as the spell was deflected Neville started walking, heading towards whatever he was glaring at. He raised his wand with a swiftness that was unlike Neville, and a powerful concentration. Harry saw him mutter a spell and aim it at someone as he tried to deflect a spell from hitting himself. The curse found its target, Rudolphus Lestrange. The death eater, caught completely off his guard, fell to the floor where he had been standing and a second later Neville had rushed at him and was on him.

"No Neville!" Tonks called out, but she was too late. Neville stuck his wand at the Lestrange's throat and whispered, "You tortured my parents into insanity, now I'll kill you", and before any of them could stop him, Neville cast the killing curse, and the man lay back limply, dead on the ground. "Damn it Nevillie!" Tonks yelled as she reached him, but her eyes softened as she saw the tear running down the boy's cheek. She put her hand on his shoulder and helped him up.

"I understand why you did what you did Neville, but please, next time don't go killing the one person we need alive, we could have gotten information out of him…" she straightened up and said, in a more formal voice, "This is the only time you will ever receive a break Neville, next time, if you disobey strict orders like this…well, do you understand me?", "Yes" Neville said, looking down in shame. Then he raised his eyes defiantly, a fierce flame burning in them, and said "But I don't regret what I did".

Tonks nodded and looked around, bodies lay dead all around them, and thank Merlin, all were covered in the black hooded cloaks of the death eaters, none in the uniform of an Auror. "Alright, let's check all these houses here, anyone alive will be brought here to me, you all know the drill, get going" Kingsley announced at Tonk's side. "I'll go inform Dumbledore of How this went, I trust you'll get all this cleaned up and get the trainees back safely" Tonks said and Kingsley nodded in response before she turned and was gone, apparating back to their headquarters.

Harry looked at Neville in a new light after the events that had just transpired and with new respect as well, and in this he was not alone. He had never thought possible that Neville had such backbone to do what he had done; he went over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't even shaking, just thinking apparently, a fierce look still in his eyes. At the contact he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and the fierceness left his face, bringing back the normal look that usually dawned his face, but slightly changed, seeming more mature and severe. He reached up and wiped the small trails of tears off his cheeks and looked at Harry.

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked quietly. Neville nodded in response. "Let's go check out these houses?" he asked the boy, who nodded again, and they turned and headed into one of the houses with Draco joining them. They checked the first two houses inside and out, finding them empty. They headed outside and found the other Aurors levitating all dead bodies to the middle of the street and immediately began to help.

Once again they entered the sad blue house, this time to take out the bodies as one of the other Aurors went around to check the place. As Draco pointed his wand to a body to levitate it, he stopped for a second and an odd look came onto his face. "This one is still alive" he said, pointing to the sprawled body of a death eater. He levitated the body and headed outside with it just as One of the Aurors appeared from the inside of the house holding a sobbing young woman. He directed her outside as Harry levitated two bodies with his wand and brought them outside, leaving the last one to Neville.

He dropped the hooded and masked figures on the street with the rest and turned to see Draco still carrying his, consulting with Kingsley. "This one is still alive" Draco said, "Under a binding curse, I was thinking, maybe he could be of use, to interrogate, since we've lost Lestrange. He was the torturer in the ring of Death eaters when we got here…"

Kingsley nodded and said "Good thinking Malfoy" and with that he pointed his wand at the death eater and ropes sprung up around him to bind him and further enforce the binding curse used on the man. Draco laid the body next to Kingsley and dropped his spell, turning back to find Harry and grasp his hand as they both looked around at the small amount of scared looking survivors who had been herded to the pile of bodies from the town.

A few seconds later more Aurors appeared, some to take the bodies of the dead and others to begin the construct of a story to be told to the few muggle survivors standing around the bodies and waiting to have their memories erased so they could be brought back to their previous ignorance.

Kingsley turned to the boys and said "You three have done enough, you can go home now and leave the rest to us, I think your suppers are waiting for you in the kitchen" with that he turned and continued his work and the boys left, going back to grimauld place after their first missions as true members of the order.

* * *

**authors note: **well that was their first mission, but not their last. poor neville is no longer very innocent, but at least he got some revenge for his parents. next chapter to come hopefully soon, maybe with a small wedding for Harry and draco,and an apearance by the newly evil Ginny. hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry for the long wait for udpates for those who waited, I'm back to updating this story now! please R&R! and thanks to everyone whos been following and reviewingthis story so far! 


	9. Chapter 9

As the three boys made their way to the kitchen for their supper, they encountered a surprise. Dumbledore himself was waiting for them at the table, five plates in front of empty chairs around him. As he spotted them he gestured for them to sit down and swished his wand, fresh food appearing on the table for them.

Only then did Harry notice Hermione and Snape at Dumbledore's side. After a second of staring at each other Hermione walked quickly over to them, almost stumbling, and pulled Harry into a very tight hug, leaving the other two boys to stand there uncomfortably. But after a few seconds of this hug, she pulled Draco in and attempted to pull Neville in as well and hug all three of the boys while Snape watched with a curious expression on his face and Dumbledore watched smiling slightly.

When Hermione pulled away, here face held a few streams of shed tears, and she wiped at them quickly, then said "shall we sit down?" They all walked over to their seats, Snape joining them, but Dumbledore stood where he was. At last he spoke in a wary voice infused with pride. "I am very proud of all of you, In our time of need you boys were there and did your duties perfectly," he stopped and gazed at Neville for a second before continuing, "You have all proved that you are true aurors, and we shall be needing your help a lot more then we should, The death eater attacks are rising in number and frequency, we need all that we can get, and Severus and Hermione are both doing wonderfully on their research for spells and potions" he finished, nodding to the two.

"I'm sorry to say I can't have this supper with you, I must go, But I am very proud of you all, many of our enemies were disabeled today, and it was a small victory" Dumbledore said finally, turning and leaving the large cluttered kitchen. Dumbledore's words echoed in draco's head as he rubed his arm unconciously over the spot where his dark mark was scathed into his skin. he had felt most of those deaths through it. After a short silence at the table, Neville finally reached out to the food in front of them and began serving himself. The rest followed his actions and slowly conversation ensued.

"I'm very proud of you guys too" Hermione said quietly. "It must have been difficult, your first missions". She received strained looks from the three of them and moved on to another subject. "But I hear Harry and Draco here have accomplished their animagi forms, and very impressive ones at that!" she exclaimed. "Well" Draco said, "My second one is impressive…". Hermione giggled slightly, "yes, I heard". Harry sniggered and Neville grinned, all sharing in the joke.

"But your second form must be impressive!" she continued, "A Dragon! I'd like to see that! Do you have wings?", "yes, I do" Draco replied. "Have you tried to fly yet? I bet that'd be very useful". She said in her matter of fact tone. Draco looked to think it over before replying, "No I haven't, but you have a good idea there Granger", he turned and grinned at Harry, "We'll have to try that sometime!". Harry nodded enthusiastically and Hermione turned her attention to him.

"And you! A huge snake and a likewise lion! I have to see those as well" She said, all smiles. "I should like to see Ron's too…" she added in a more subdued tone. "So what's this research Dumbledore mentioned?" Draco asked them with a curious expression. "Me and Miss granger are working on spells, curses, and potions, to help battle the dark side, polyjuice potions are in need, as well as veritaserum, for that death eater you managed to capture, That was a stroke of luck it was, it turns out he is a new and very high ranking death eater, very young, he'll prove very useful for information" Snape explained.

"Yes, Severus and I are making some progress on ancient spell resurrection, and we've even managed to find some spells to conjoin, of course the actually act of it will need a lot more power" Hermione said. She received blank stares from Harry and Draco, who had not the slightest clue of what she was talking about, but Neville seemed to have a vague look of Knowledge on his face. "Resurrecting old spells, is like, searching for really ancient spells that haven't be used in centuries, maybe millennia's, and resurrecting them, giving them power again, and conjoining spells is taking ancient broken spells and combining them to make new spells".

She was encouraged by the looks of dawning comprehension on their faces and continued, "This is very important to the cause, see, because the dark side will also have thoroughly researched spells, so its hard to find one they don't recognize nor have any knowledge of how to counter, for this we would need new spells, and those count as new spells, but they need a lot of power from more then 3 wizards to be made". "Very nicely explained Miss Granger" Snape said.

"And before I forget, You and some of the other aurors will have to take up class again, to learn some of these new spells and some other ones" Snape said, "You will be encountering many powerful beasts and dark elements as well as death eaters, you'll need to know how to counter them. Dementors will be a problem, I'm sure you all did not know that there is a vanquishing spell to be used against dementors" he finished.

They all looked around at each other and Draco commented, "Yes, I've heard vaguely of such a thing". "Well" Snape continued, "It was a very well hidden spell, but we've managed to locate it and some supporters who have learned it, but many are wary of it, it is very dangerous, very difficult, very dark magic, quite different from the spell that repels the dementors"

"There's a spell to kill those creatures?" harry asked, interest clear in his emerald eyes, his hatred of the creatures not much of a secret. "Yes but like I said, it is dangerous and difficult, but those of you who are capable shall be learning it". "What does it involve?" He asked, not wanting to let the subject drop. Snape looked at him gravely and resigned himself to continue, explaining the spell. "The spell, unlike the repelling spell, the patronus, calls upon the darkness in your soul instead of the good and the happiness. Dementors feed upon happiness, joy, human emotions, this spell sends darkness even deeper then the dementors themselves to choke the creatures, and in turn devour them the way they would devour us".

"It's not a pleasant spell" he continued, "It drains you, and its difficult to cast more then one at a time, and only people who have enough power and bad experiences and memories to call upon can produce these things, which do take on an animalistic form, but are black, darker then darkness itself" He finished. He could tell the boys were a bit afraid, yes, but that was to be expected. What he liked was the fact that it seemed that every one of them seemed to want to learn the spell, want to be able to kill these foul creatures, even Hermione, though snape wasn't sure she had enough darkness in her to complete a Dark Patronus.

They all seemed to then fall back into their own thoughts as they finished their meals. Harry and Draco were the first to finish and took their leave of the rest, Neville following shortly after, leaving just Snape and Hermione.

Snape reached out and took the girls hand, seeing that she was still a bit pale and just now regaining her color. She sighed and he said "Do you think they are really cut out for this? That they will succeed, learn these spells of ours?" he asked in a soft voice. "Yes, I think they can, and I think they will, I believe in them" She replied, giving the man's hand a soft squeeze.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Harry and Draco were heading back to their rooms when harry suddenly stopped them in a dark corridor and pushed Draco against the wall, taking the other boy by surprise. He gave a wicked little smirk and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Draco grinned against his lips and plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth, exploring it with relish, his hips unconsciously bucking against the solid bulk of Harry's lithe body as the warmth of the boys soft mouth made his head reel.

The raven haired boy pulled back suddenly, leaving his face just a few inches from Draco's. His warm breath ghosted over Draco's face, sending sweet sensations up his spin and through his chest. "I love you" Harry whispered, panting slightly. Draco's mouth split into a pure, soft smile and he snaked his hand into the other boy's dark locks and pulled him towards him again, their lips meeting again passionately.

Harry let his hands caress Draco's small delicately curved hips, his hands running down the blonde's thighs and feeling the warmth of him pushing against him. Harry let his hands slid from Draco's hips to behind them and pulled him closer against his body. He ran his hands through Draco's soft silver blonde hair, lowering his mouth to the perfect, pale, unblemished skin of his neck, trailing light kisses on it and then sucking lightly.

"Let's go somewhere" Draco whispered and harry broke off from his kissing and took Draco's hand leading him down the corridor and through the house. Draco sneaked close to harry and wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist as Harry led him through areas of the house that he had never been in.

Finally after wandering through endless dark corridors they came to a large wooden door and Harry muttered a password and pushed it open, leading Draco through before he could see where they were going. Draco stopped and had to blink a few times as he looked around at his surroundings. They were standing in a courtyard of sorts, the dark sky speckled with few stars and the whole courtyard lit by the light of a gloriousfull moon.

There were plants, shrubs, and trees, most indistinguishable in the darkness, a few speckled with waxy white flowers, everything looking surreal but lovely in the scant silver light. Harry turned with a triumphant smile to Draco and said "Viper found this place in one of her wanderings through the house; she's been very busy scouting out all the hidden spots". "Which means..." he continued slyly "That we are the only ones that know about it, aside from viper".

Harry walked over to an arch by a wall in the middle of the courtyard. He looked up thoughtfuly at the silver ring of the moon and Draco noticed the it wasn't entirley full as he had thought. harry turned to face the blonde boy and his eyes caught the moonlight in a striking way, the emerald absorbing the silver light, casting a strange and entracing glow through them. He reached his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, fumbling to open it.

Finally he looked up and said, "Remember that spell I told you of? the spell that hermione found for binding?" Draco thought back, and recalled the spell, one that bound two people, making them more one being then two. He nodded. "well, I pulled a hermione and did some research...and i found another spell, smiliar, but diffrent"

Draco looked at Harry, waiting for him to finish his explanation, and Harry cleared his throat and seemed to gulp in hesitation, "it's...it's a marriage spell". realization dawned on draco as Harry continued "it's, in a way, better then the binding spell..but I mean, it is a sort of binding spell in itself, pretty old in fact, not even used that often, espeacially in modern times.."

Draco smiled at harry's nervousness and took his hand gently. "tell me about this spell then" he whispered. The dark haired boy gave a light smile and continued "Like the other spell, it needs to be preformed as the mood becomes full" he said, motioning to the almost full moon in the sky. "Perfect for tonight" he whispered. "then we should cast it" Draco whispered back.

placing his hands on draco's arms, he positioned the boy exactly two feet away from him. "Okay" he began, "It's simple, but really powerful...and it should, like the other spell, remove your dark mark, because it binds us so strongly together in marriage that all other bonds are broken, even one like the dark mark".

He took his position infront of Draco and got out his wand, motioning for Draco to do the same. "here" he said, motioning to the crumpled piece of parchment. "I will recite this first part here" he said, showing him the first verse of the spell. "Then you will recite this next part here, and we'll both recite this last one together, but it's important that it is precisly at the same time" he finished, motioning to the last three verses. he showed draco the proper wand movements and said "are you ready?" "this is all the spell needs? are you sure?" draco asked in response. harry smiled and whispered, that, and our love". "ready?" he asked again.

Draco noded and in response kissed harry lightly on the lips. Holding out the piece of parchment between them Harry looked Draco in the eyes and added at the last minute, "this spell will only work if we are true, and if we aren't...there are consequences.." but he didn't give Draco a chance to respond as he began the low soft chanting of the spell, weaving his wand in flowery motions between them. Draco followed with his part of the spell, and finally their voices joined in a sweet lullaby, their wands weaving patterns over their heads, now leaving trails of magic in their wake.

whisps and specks of the magic from their wands and words merged above and around them, falling towards them and merging with their skin as Harry took both of Draco's hands in his own. They could feel the warmth of the magic entering them and enclosing them at the same time, and they found themseleves suddenly pressed very close together, their breath mingling and eyes half closed while the spell slowly began to raise whirlwinds of emotion in them.

"Well, it worked" Harry whispered into the almost non-existent space between them. "it's done?" Draco asked. "Well..."Harry replied, "I do". Draco smiled and said "I do". The magic around them stirred and the spell settled, completeing itself. "Now all that's left is to concecrate the marriage" Harry whispered into the blonde's ear, suddenly swooping down and lifting the younge man into his arms, brining a peal of soft laughter from Draco's lips.

He carried him all the way to their room and dropped Draco onto their bed, throwing himself on top of the other boy. Immediately Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's neck and his finger entwined into his glossy ebony hair, pulling their mouths together into a passionate and dominating kiss. In the fervor of passion and love and domination their clothes were stripped off and Harry finally detached their mouths to bring his lips down to draco's flawless pale torso, laying kisses on every inch of his lovely body as if it claim it as his own.

Draco, aware of this attempt to claim every part of him, rolled them over so that in a second he was on top of him. He gave him a look as if it say 'silly, we both know it's all yours anyway'. He looked into Harry's eyes with a sweet smile delicately stretching his lips and brought his hand up to brush gently against Harry's face. Slowly he lowered his face so that their lips were once again almost touching. "I love you, Harry" he whispered, and felt the other man's lips move in a similar pattern against his, declaring his ever lasting love and devotion as well.

Draco finally brought their lips together and felt a tremor run through him. He softly dipped his tongue into the delicious warmth of Harry's perfect mouth. He felt as if he couldn't breath as Harry's tongue delicately stroked his, and he felt as if all the air was being pulled out of him, to make room for all the feeling flooding his chest and drowning his heart and mind. Finally when it seemed both boys would pass out from the pressure of the tender intensity of it, Harry parted their lips gently and reached for his wand, turning them over tenderly and laying himself over Draco.

As he gazed down at the perfect pale flesh he couldn't help but lean down and brush a soft kiss between their lips, gently nuzzling his soft blonde hair. He began to gently kiss his way down Draco's body, trailing kisses down his thigh and then on his inner thigh, burying his face into the other man's lap. His tongue traced slowly over his entrance and began to work around it and slowly through it as Draco shivered deliciously beneath him.

He muttered a lurification spell and carefully worked his fingers inside the blonde. When Harry was satisfied he finally found his way back to Draco's sweet lips and soft grey eyes. He placed his hips where his head had been and felt Draco's erection brush deliciously against his stomach as he placed his own straining erection against the blonde's entrance.

With a soft moan he pushed himself inside him and found Draco pushing back against him as well, the effect burying Harry inside far deeper then he had been going for. Draco began to rock his hips against Harry and his body instantly replied, burying himself as deeply inside Draco as he could and slowly thrusting until the slow rhythm could no longer be kept and they began to desperately move against each other, their bodies now completely taken over. Draco let out a cry and Harry desperately began to stroke Draco as he thrust, trying to wring more delicious sounds from the blonde as he himself moaned and cried.

With cries and pleads and more declarations of love, screamed this time in passion but ringing just as true as ever, they both came, later collapsing on top of each other in a tangle of hot limbs. They cuddled and held each other forcefully as if they never had the intention of letting go, but finally with a long kiss they sprawled next to each other on the tosseled sheets and matress, content with curling into each other's sides.

Harry began idly running his fingers over the ring that draco had given him and soon found Draco's fingers on his, also tracing the silver ring, both feeling the power reverberating off of it. Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's chest where he had been resting his head and Harry felt a grin spread over his face. "What?" Drago Asked, noticing the slightly wicked looking grin. "You know...maybe we should have you consecrate the marriage now, you know, just to be safe" Harry replied with a wink. Draco let out a peal of laughter that was cut off as he pounced on the dark haired young man lying next to him. Niether had yet to notice that the dark blemish that had once marred the skin of Draco's arm was now gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, things deffinetly got a little hot in this chapter, I thought Harry and Draco could use a good shagging ;). with the whole war thing going on i hadn't gotten much of a chance to add in romance. Well, that as the marriage! not exactly what i was planning on but i think it works better this way. A little hint of Hermione/Snape there, and talk of future missions, ginny should make an appearance soon as the story draws to its end. i hope you all enjoyed, and sorry for the delay! please R&R to tell me what you think as the story is almost over now, and i hope this story is ending good, it's been so long since i wrote the first story and all that I'm sort of wingin it here**


	10. Chapter 10

The first rays of light coming through the window swept over Draco's eyes, fully waking him. Having one of the few rooms in the house with a window had its ups and downs. He sat up, running his hand through his bed marked hair, letting the rays of the sun warm his skin.

He looked down at the sleeping boy next to him and smiled. Harry looked like an angel, his dark hair tossed every which way with his lips slightly parted. As Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, the boy's eyelids fluttered opened. "Mmm, morning Mrs. Potter" Harry said as he rolled over and stretched his tired limbs. "Where the hell did you pull that out of!?" Draco exclaimed, "Mrs. Malfoy" he added.

Harry threw the pillow he had been laying on at Draco's direction but the blonde boy dogged and suddenly a sleepy Harry found a playful and cat like Draco on top of him. He began to laugh and was cut off by a possessive kiss that quickly turned into something soft and beautiful. As Draco sat up, the rays of the sun took in his body, shining through his messy hair and illuminating his eyes as if they were liquid silver.

Harry opened his mouth to speak and was met with Draco's slim finger on his lips. "Before you start with that mushy stuff about my eyes and what not, can we please go have breakfast, I'm starving" The blonde said. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the laughing blonde off of him and began getting dressed. As bent over to put on his pants Draco relished the view he got from the slight opening that appeared between his skin and the fabric of his tightywhities. "What are you looking at?" Harry interrupted.

Draco responded by pulling the dark haired boy back to the bed and pulling of his pants and underwear and giving him a thorough rolling in the covers.

About an hour later when they were about to fall asleep again a knock on the door pulled them back to reality. "Breakfast is ready!" Ron's voice called out. Harry and Draco looked and each other and Draco grunted and began getting dressed.

Everyone was gathered at the breakfast table, digging into their heaping plates of steaming breakfast, courtesy of Mrs.Weasley. Harry and Draco both got their plates and pilled them up high, sitting down next to Ron and his brothers. A piece of scrambled egg suddenly flew onto the side of Draco's face and he looked with distaste towards the direction it came from, where Crabbe and Goyle were devouring their meals.

As they were just finishing their breakfast a loud crash in the hall way called every ones attention. Within seconds Snape came crashing through the door, hair singed and smoking and robes slashed and splashed with what looked like blood. Crabbe dropped the fork that had been halfway into his mouth and a bit of egg fell from his open mouth. As everyone stared in amazement Snape collapsed against the wall.

Immediately everyone jumped up from the table and rushed towards Snape, chairs clattering to the floor. The dark haired man was Bracing himself against the wall, trying to catch his breath. George Weasley reached out to help him he swatted away his hands and coughed loudly. "The final attack…has begun" He rasped out. "There was a sudden attack on the Hogwarts grounds where some of our team was gathered for the rebuilding process. All forces are out. Giants, werewolves, death eaters" he continued, his voice gaining strength. "Everyone is heading there. Dumbledore believes this is it... he´s gathered all his forces for this surprise attack, more are arriving every second, 10 more to each of ours. We believe it wont be long until all his forces are gathered, and The dark lord shows up himself." after a brief pause he continued. "The final battle is upon us".

**Authores Note: **I´m sorry its taken so long, but i´ve had serious writters block and no time, but I really want to finally finish this. I´m writing the last chapter right now. Theres so much more i wanted to do with this story but its been so long...But I am sticking to my original ending. I hope everyone likes it.


	11. Chapter 11

In seconds Grimaulds place was nearly empty. Everyone had begun to apparate to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were the last ones left in the house. "Why does it have to be now? Why did this happen so fast" Harry asked softly, resting his forehead against Draco's. "I'm scared" he confessed in a strangled voice. "So fucking scared that I'm going to lose you…". Draco pulled the dark haired boy into his arms, brushing the hair from his forehead and kissing the scar there. It left a tingling sensation on his lips.

"I'm scared too…" He whispered. "But nothing can ever take you away from me, know that Harry, nothing". The dark haired boy looked up, liquid emerald eyes meeting silver orbs. A tear marred his creamy skin. The blonde boy quickly kissed it away and whispered "We have to be strong now Harry, we have to go join the others". The dark haired boy nodded and with a flick of a wand they were gone, and the house was left completely empty.

In a second the embracing boys had left the old familiar house with its dark, musty air, and were in the open field. Witches and Wizards were running past them and into the battle, wands upraised. Harry turned to join them but Draco pulled him back and they met in soft kiss. They broke apart, their foreheads touching. "This is not the last kiss" Draco whispered hoarsely, "Do you understand me Harry? This is not the last kiss" he repeated. Their eyes met and for a painful moment neither said anything, and in the midst of the chaos they stood still. And then they were running into the battle.

Ahead of them lay the battlefield, already covered in bodies, Giants swinging wizards into the air. They reached a small group that was preparing to head into the center of the battle, and Harry found himself by Ron's side. He looked around at the faces of so many familiar people, grim and final. Fred, George, Mrs.Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle, Kingsley, Snape, Hermione, Neville. "This is it" Ron said. "Keep yourselves protected at all times, and attack the death eaters first, leave the giants to the aurors" Snape said. "Aim to kill" Hermione finished a pained yet determined set on her face. With that the group dispersed.

Everyone rushed towards the center of the battle, shouting curses and spells to every side. Wizards and witches were falling to every side. Far ahead, a giant collapsed, taking two death eaters and an auror with him. As Harry ran, shooting killing curses at every enemy in sight, he spotted something that filled him with a sudden hope. Dumbledore's tall wizard's hat and snowy white hair glowed in the midst of battle. With Draco at his side he ran in Dumbledore's direction.

As he reached the old man he quickly blocked a bright purple curse that was flying straight towards Dumbledore, making the old man turn and stare at him. He quickly turned his attention back to the battle and the two boys took their places by his side.

The battle was quickly becoming a section of hell on earth as fire took over parts of the grass and a darkness spread over the sky. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of blood. Suddenly something splashed across his face, splattering across his glasses. Harry quickly reached up to wipe it away and his hand came away scarlet with blood. Draco's Hair was stained red in places with blood, his cheek sporting a gruesome cut that hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

A blast of hot wind suddenly sent everyone reeling back or flying through the air. As Harry recovered himself and got up he saw something that sent a chill through his spine. Standing in front of him was the Dark lord himself, ugly face wrinkled in a sick smile. "Let's get this over with" Harry growled as he got up and began running towards the figure ahead. To his surprise he wasn't the only one. Dumbledore was already facing the Dark lord, Hermione and Snape were running to join him, and Draco was running by Harry's side.

As he approached the Dark lord, another, weaker blast of air announced the arrival of more death eaters. Harry stopped in his track as he recognized Ginny and Percy among them, along with Fernir the werewolf. Hermione ran towards Ginny and the battle began again.

'If he dies, its all over, the others will run' Harry thought as he tried to get through the ranks of death eaters to where Dumbledore and Voldmort where dueling. 'It's my job, not his, I have to finish this'. With that final thought Harry let out a roar and jumped into the air, His vision narrowed and all he could see was voldemort, his body quickly morphing and his skin being taken over by golden fur. He pounced on the death eater in front of him, taking the man down and running past him, with one target in mind.

As he approached the place where the real battle was taking place, he jumped into the air, over his last obstacle, and towards Voldemort and Dumbledore's private circle. He was met with a hard wall of magic and thrown backwards mid air and sent sprawling to the ground. As he got up he realized Dumbledore had set up a magical barrier to keep him away. His anger lasted for only a second as he witnessed Dumbledore being thrown to the ground, dirt flying up everywhere. He mad his way to the magical barrier and put his hand on where it should be. It went right through the air. The magical barrier was down. Along with Dumbledore.

Filled with rage Harry began running towards Voldemort. A sort of slow motion took over his senses. He could smell the smoke around him, could feel the magical energy, the clashing of it, and could feel the death all around him. He saw Voldemort relishing his glory, eyes fixed on the spot where Dumbledore had fallen. Harry didn't stop to look. With all of his power concentrated, with images of blood and battle swirling in front of him, Harry lifted his wand as he ran. Slowly Voldemort´s red eyes shifted to look at him, slowly, too slowly, he lifted his wand as well. Harry cast his spell.

The speed of the battle suddenly caught up with him as a curse suddenly hit him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards into the ranks of the battle. He didn't see if his spell had hit its mark. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through him at the effort, the worst pain he had ever felt. He looked down at the gaping whole of flesh and meat in his stomach. The blood was rushing out of him.

And suddenly Draco was at his side. His cheek cut and his hair stained red with blood, his mercury eyes swimming in tears. Harry saw his mouth move and thought he had whispered his name. Harry. And then a spell hit the blonde boy from behind and he collapsed on top of Harry as his vision narrowed and fell into blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Something bright was seeping through his eyelids. Light.

Harry's eyelids fluttered open and sunlight clouded his vision. Something soft scratched against his cheek. His nostrils were filled with a sweet smell.

He was laying face down somewhere, on what looked like grass. As he sat up the light that had been blinding him receded. He was in a field. It stretched out so far it touched the blue horizon. The tall grass around him was dotted with little white flowers. It was so peaceful. He reached out his hand to touch one of the small white blossoms.

His mind suddenly filled with images of blood and death, streaks of light criss crossing the air, from wand to target, people being ripped to shreds. Dumbledore. Fernir ripping a wizard's throat open nearby. Screams. And then he was flying backwards, his stomach a pulpy mess, the life leaking out of him. And Draco.

His eyes focused on the flower again, except now its image was distorted and blurred as tears flooded his emerald eyes. "Draco" he whispered.

"Harry" a voice suddenly called out from behind him, so close. He turned, and there he was. His blonde hair was clean of blood, his cheek was smooth and the skin was perfect, as it always had been. He leaned down to where Harry was still sitting, staring at him in disbelief. "I was killed" Harry whispered, "So were you", he realized.

A soft smile spread over Draco's lips. "Well, maybe we're dead then" He said, and with that he pulled Harry's lips to his and kissed him passionately, crushing him to his chest. They both fell onto the grass, crushing it beneath them. When they finally let go Harry opened his eyes, lips tingling. A tear dropped from Draco's eyes and rolled down his cheek. "I told you that wasn't going to be our last kiss"

**Authors note:**Well, that's the end. I hope everyone likes it. I´d love to read your reviews.


End file.
